Ocean's Collection
Ocean's Collection is a two-disc double-sided collection of the four Ocean movies released by Warner Bros. The collection features Ocean's 11 featuring Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin, Ocean's Eleven featuring George Clooney and Brad Pitt and its two sequels, Ocean's Twelve and Ocean's Thirteen. Special Features Ocean's 11 *Commentary by Frank Sinatra Jr. and Angie Dickinson *Map Casino Vignettes *The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson excerpt *Cast/Filmmaker profiles *Theatrical trailers Ocean's Eleven *Commentary by Matt Damon, Andy Garcia and Brad Pitt *Commentary by Steven Soderbergh and Ted Griffin *HBO First Look: The Making of Ocean's Eleven and The Look of the Con *Cast film highlights *Theatrical trailers Ocean's Twelve *Theatrical trailer Ocean's Thirteen *Additional scenes *Vegas: An Opulent Illusion - Las Vegas' Influential Design Sense\ *Jerry Weintraub Walk and Talk: The Producer Takes Us on a Casino Tour Chapters Ocean's 11 Neon Credits Idea man Commandos reunion Where's Tony? Recruiting a comic Hard-luck Tony Ee-o-leven Mrs. Ocean Saying no to Rio Money from mother Call from the morgue One of these days A drink with Duke Big plans Underestimated cowpoke The mission Pep and anti-pep talks The Flamingo The Sands; Red Skelton The Desert Inn and the Riviera "Ain't That a Kick in the Head" Bowling for dollars Rattlesnake in white Guess who's in town Plan in motion Tipsy Shirley Countdown to blackout Heist underway Never the luck Trash treasure trove Duke's finder's fee Links to a dead man Proud stepfather Half the haul Mortuary commandos Plans for the deceased What's that noise? The crew (Ee-o-leven) Ocean's Eleven "What would you do if released?" Main Titles; seeing Ramon Poker School "What's the target?" Lunch with Reuben The Malloy twins; Livingston Basher; Yen Saul Linus Danny lays out the plan Casino reconnaissance Frank buys the vans "Tell me about Benedict" Tess Tess and Danny catch up Xanadu implosion They need a pinch Stealing the Pinch Danny's out Rusty advises Linus Fight night The man from the NGC Whitejack On the inside Somebody call a doctor "We're set"; lights out In the vault Calling Benedict Rusty states the terms SWAT team arrives Benedict figures it out Benedict grills Danny "Someones always watching" Liar and thief End Titles Ocean's Twelve Rusty and Isabel Mr and Mrs. Diaz Terry visits the gang "You have two weeks" "How much does everybody owe?" "Amsterdam it is" Linus meets Matsui Planning the heist Raising the house Isabel at the crime scene Love at first sight Second place Isabel questions Rusty Bagman's travels The night fox Danny and Tolour make a bet Nagel leaves a message Rome Scouting the museum Rusty surprises Isabel "Andre Ciment" and Isabel Wake-up call Day of Linus takes charge Tess to the rescue Surprise visit At the museum Section chief Molly Star Caravan Isabel“s big decision Guests on the veranda Laser dance A very elaborate show "Whose house is this?" Monday night End Titles Ocean's Thirteen Anything for Reuben Willy amends the deal The guys offer Willy “a Billy Martin“ Showing Nagel the big picture The big picture, continued Fixing blackjack, slots, roulette... The greco player tracker The exit strategy Rusty does an “Irwin Allen“ Prepping room 1706; "Caravan" Kensington Chubb and V.U.P. check-in Livingston explains blackjack Complications Terry Mr. Weng and Lenny Pepperidge Yen negotiates the elevators Rusty and Danny walk and talk Oprah Finding a way to the diamond room Terry and Willy: 'Nuff said Willy makes preparations The grand opening The Gilroy "The FBI is in the house" Blowing the slots The Cartwheel Eugene's trap door First tremor "You felt it, too?" Winning montage The exit stratgey, cont'd Aftermath "This town" Camp to belong End titles Image Gallery Oceans11 main.jpg|Ocean's 11 Main Menu Screenshot Oceansel main.jpg|Ocean's Eleven Main Menu Screenshot Oceanstw main.jpg|Ocean's Twelve Main Menu Screenshot Oceansth main.jpg|Ocean's Thriteen Main Menu Screenshot Category:DVD Category:DVDs with commentary Category:DVDs with featurettes